


IOG: Lost Together

by CathexisArcana



Category: Soul Blazer, ガイア幻想紀 | Illusion of Gaia
Genre: Being Lost, Breasts, Coming of Age, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Ocean Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis Size, Pubic Hair, Sex, Sharks, Urination, Water, lost at sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathexisArcana/pseuds/CathexisArcana
Summary: Will & Kara (17 & 19 respectively) are lost at sea after the Incan Gold Ship ordeal. Once encircled by sharks,  they resort to less dignified means to relieve natural requirements, which in turn leads to a discovery of each other's bodies and a declaration of love.





	IOG: Lost Together

“It’s been three days with no sight of land!” Kara said suddenly. “Why did the gods make the ocean so big? It’s stupid.”

 

Will laughed dryly as he sat cross legged in the middle of the raft, idly turning his flute over and over in his fingers like a rotisserie. “Well, I don’t think humans are supposed to be so far out here to begin with,” he murmured. 

 

Kara sat at the edge of the raft in her tattered pink dress. Her long black hair, unrestrained by her pink headband, fluttered in the wind as she kicked her legs slowly beneath the water, imagining that such minor movement might actually propel them along in some meaningful direction. Her skin, which had been a pale olive when they first met, was burnished into a reddish tan by the long hours of sun exposure in the past few weeks. 

 

She looked back at Will, wanting his attention. “How much water do we have left?” 

 

“A few more day’s worth, unless it rains.” He glanced at the rich blue sky, cloudless and seemingly infinite. His gaze lingered a moment, but then his eyes widened abruptly as he stared past Kara. “Get up!” He yelled. “Now, Kara!”

 

Shocked, Kara swung her legs back onto the raft as she rolled closer to the center, looking back at where she had been sitting in expectant dread. Not twenty feet from them a slate gray dorsal fin cut through the waves, circling them with silent speed. As they watched, two others sliced into view. 

 

“Just what we needed,” Will groaned. 

 

“Maybe they are dolphins,” Kara suggested anxiously. 

 

He shook his head, which rustled his wavy auburn hair like a tree full of long leaves. “They would be jumping and laughing, not staying low and going in circles like this.” He leaned over to look inspect her shapely legs and delicate feet. “That explains it.”

 

There was a long splinter caught in the skin of her heel, and tiny traces of blood smeared the entry point. 

 

“They can smell blood for miles,” Will said, moving closer to put her foot in his lap. “Must have been trailing little droplets of it for the past hour.”

 

She seemed ready to pull away in her typical royal haughtiness, but instead she relaxed and let him remove the splinter. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly.

 

“You didn’t know, Kara. Besides, they won’t keep us from finding land if it’s out here, and chances are they will just get bored and go find some actual fish to eat.”

 

“But I won’t be able to pee by swimming next to the raft, anymore,” Kara pouted. Her pink dress had been torn off high at the thigh, and her ball-sleeves were flat as a normal shirt now. The neckline had been stretched and the buttons popped so that her chest, with its modest but smooth cleavage was showing clearly.  

 

Will was vaguely annoyed by her concern, but she was so beautiful and alluring even in her frazzled state that he couldn’t help but smile.  “You have enough room here. I promise not to look.”

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

“Why? Because you think I would peak, like you do?” 

 

Kara’s sun-reddened cheeks turned even darker and she jerked her foot away, which had not been necessary for him to hold for long moments now.  “I do not.”

 

“You aren’t very good at hiding it,” Will said with a chuckle. 

 

“I don’t care anything about seeing your...your...other little flute,” she said, gesturing at his crotch, smirking triumphantly at coming up with a scathing pun. 

 

He held his flute up pointedly. “And, uh, how are you sure it’s small if you haven’t been looking?”

 

“Just a guess,” she said dismissively, peering at the shark fins drifting by the raft. 

 

“I bet you don’t know anything about how boy parts work,” said Will. “And probably don’t know about your own, either. Common folk learn no matter what since we’re around farm animals all the time, but royalty only knows when someone tells them.”

 

Kara scoffed. “We learn from actual tutors and scholars at the castle, not livestock. Anyway, although Miss Drusilla said she wasn’t beginning that subject until next fall, I have already learned plenty from my serving girls. One of them told me the stable boy's prod is almost as big as the horse’s. What do you think of that, Will?”

 

“Good for him,” Will murmured, slightly put off. “I’m sure all you have to do is ask and he’ll give you a ride on it.”

 

Kara’s eyes flared and she half kicked, half pushed him a little too forcefully with her foot. “How vulgar! To think, a princess would stoop to rutting with a….an...well...”

 

“A commoner,” Will finished for her. “Of course it is an unbelievable joke.”  He stood angrily and went as close to the edge of the raft as he dared, and sat back down with an audible huff. 

 

“I didn’t mean it that way, Will,” the Princess amended. “I just...well, I just meant I wouldn’t go after someone because of the size of their manhood, like some poxy strumpet. I am more interested in bravery and skill at arms. Otherwise, what’s the point? The stable boy might be impressive to the eye but he would be cut down by the first band of outlaws we came across.” 

 

Kara laughed fondly to herself after a moment. “And you, Will….well, all you need is that stupid flute to protect me…”

 

Will said nothing and continued to brood at the edge of the raft. His head followed the movement of a cruising shark fin as if the two objects were connected by fishing wire. Kara admired the supple muscles of his shoulders and the back of his arms, even as he hunkered sullenly. 

 

“I need to pee,” she announced a moment later. 

 

When he did not answer, she added, “I need your help.”

 

Will sighed, looked back at her. “What am I supposed to do?”

 

Kara smiled impishly. “I’ll show you.”

 

They both stood up, and as Kara walked close to the edge, Will instinctively grabbed her hand. To his startlement, Kara took her panties off with her free hand, then pulled what remained of the tattered skirt of her dress up to her waist and folded it inward to stay in place. Beneath showed a slim flat tummy, and below that was her mons, which was covered in short silky black hair that did not cover the soft little cleft at the bottom. 

 

Her expression was confident, but her cheeks were flame red. “Hold my hands and I’ll lean my bottom out over the water. Just don’t drop me.”

 

Will’s own face was burning as he took her other hand and let her slowly lean out, with her bare feet braced against his to keep her from sliding out of balance. Once she was in place, Will heard her stream tinkling into the wavy sea and it was both quaint and amusing to the point where both of them giggled. He pulled her up when she tugged at him, and she resituated her clothing. 

 

“Thanks,” she murmured, now sheepish when before she had been every bit the minx. 

 

“I…” Will started. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“Oh, nevermind. I guess it’s not really the same.”

 

“You have to go to,” Kara guessed primly. 

 

Will shrugged, smirking. “Yeah, but I can go from almost anywhere on this raft...”

 

“It doesn’t matter. You helped me so it’s only fair that I now help you. Come on.”

 

She gingerly took hold of him and moved him around so that he was facing out toward the horizon about a foot back from the raft edge, and she behind him. Hesitant for a moment, Kara then untied the laces of his breeches and pulled them down to his knees, then peered around his side to see what to do next. His penis looked very nice to her, and a bit bigger than she had given him credit for after a few “accidental” peaks. The area above it and his “coin purse” (as the servant girls called it) was covered in wispy auburn hair. 

 

Kara took his penis in her hand and pointed it out at the water, and both of them giggled nervously. After a moment, the stream arced out into the water, sending up little splashes in its path. She moved him around in her hand to redirect its stream in erratic patterns, laughing at his groans of embarrassment. 

 

But all of that hand movement had made him begin to grow, so that by the time he was finished relieving himself, his penis was tumescent with partial arousal, and dangled freely over the edge of her fingers instead of laying on it as before. 

 

“I think I see how this works now,” Kara said huskily at his ear, moving her hand back and forth. 

 

Will gulped dryly. “So it seems, princess.”

 

She edged them back from the water a step at a time, stroking him, clumsily at first but with increasing dexterity, making him grow hard until he had a full erection. Kara directed him to lay down in the middle of the raft. 

 

“What do you want to do?” Will asked, more from nervousness than ignorance. 

 

“We may never leave this raft, and I don’t want to die a virgin,” Kara told him earnestly, even as she disrobed. She stood over him with her dark hair blowing in the wind, with her small but firm pink-nippled breasts heaving with her anxious breathing. “Let’s make love, Will.”

 

“With a commoner?” He asked, as his resentment briefly overpowered the straining desire of his erect penis. 

 

Kara was arranging her dress and his pants on either side of his hips to cushion her knees against the hard sea-worn board of the raft, and she looked up at him sharply. “I want to make love to my  _ best friend _ ,” she said earnestly. “Is that too much to ask for?”

 

“Well, I wanted to have sex with a princess, but I guess I can settle with that,” Will jibed. 

 

Kara’s eyes flashed at him with feigned wrath, but she laughed as she straddled his upper thighs, and then stroked his partially flagging erection to full mast. Awkwardly, she tried to put it into her slightly moistened cleft, but it it would not quite open. 

 

“They said it hurt at first,” she whispered, almost reminding herself, and she pushed harder onto it until the head of his penis sank into her, and then more, and she whimpered, pulling up a little, then lowering herself again, until moment by moment she could sit all the way down onto him. 

 

All the while, Will stroked her arms with a mingling of concern and barely contained excitement. He kept asking if she was ok, but she ignored his questions as she stubbornly worked to get him inside of her. He discovered that lightly caressing her breasts and nipples, and the flat of her stomach, made her feel more wet and seemed to lessen her discomfort a great deal.

 

Soon, Kara was rocking with a slight but consistent rhythm, moving her hips into him, and they wondered at one another, moaning lightly as they looked at each other with love, and as if it was the first time they had truly seen each other for who they were. Will pulled her forward and they kissed, fumbling and unsure, but with sun-dried lips eager to meet and join them together even more than they already were below. 

 

Though it seemed as though they had shared an eternity in this new world of skin and bliss and thrilling anxiety, perhaps two full clock minutes had transpired when Will felt as though he was going to urinate again, but he knew what was going to happen. He arched slightly, holding onto Kara’s forearms as though she might fly from him with the force of his ecstasy, as warmth shot out of him in a flow of relief that left him hazy and satisfied. 

 

Kara trembled as he was coming down from the lofty heights of his senses, and she laid onto him, her stomach muscles fluttering as she made a noise that was both one of pleasure and pain. She bit his shoulder lightly near the end of her orgasm, then kissed the place where she bit him a moment later.  

 

Afterward, they clung to each other as though for dear life, listening to the lapping water around them, insensate to the heady warmth of the sun that continued to beat down upon them. Sweat slickened their skin where their bodies met. Kara nestled her head on Will’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and enjoying the feel of his young, strong arms across her back. 

 

After a moment, she rose up slightly to take him out of her, and her hand came up with her finger tips rosey with blood and sweat. “Oh, of course...I guess we’ll be stuck with the sharks even longer now,” she said sleepily, almost uncaring of the fact.  

 

Will smiled and murmured, “looks like I found another Red Jewel.” He rubbed his eyes, ready to take a long nap at this point, and turned his head to the side to yawn, but he abruptly became rigid with alertness. “They are going to have to find some other poor couple to chew on, because I see land on the horizon!” he cried triumphantly. 

 

Kara’s countenance beamed as she looked in the same direction, and she gave a squeal of joy. “Oh, Will, we  _ are _ going to be ok!”

 

He was quiet a moment. “I suppose so,” he agreed, somewhat crestfallen. 

 

“What’s the matter, Will?” 

 

He looked away from her wistfully. “I just want us to still be together, but I worry you’ll go back to being the princess and I’ll just be a boy from the village.”

 

Kara leaned down and kissed him fiercely. “Never! We are just  _ us _ , and nothing else matters.” She laughed, then. “Besides, I don’t think I could find anyone else who plays a flute as good as you do.”

 

Will grinned. “Which one are you talking about?”

 

She tapped on his chest with her finger, considering the question. “Hmm, I could answer you plainly, but I feel like there is a good riddle, here. There are so many similarities — both have holes, both are shaped kinda the same, both produce a type of music, both can be used to hit things, both can be played with the mouth…”

 

Will shook his head, amused.  _  I think the real adventure has just begun... _


End file.
